Here We Go Again
by NarnianPrincess1992
Summary: The Pevensies get thrown back into Narnia. Is it still home? What happens when they see faces they knew to be dead? Will they survive an adventure none of them saw coming or will all be lost to a new power? Together we will stand. Divided we will Perish.
1. I Will Never Go Back

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic. I really hope that you will like it. **

**I would like to dedicate the story to my sister IndianFeather1994. You are the best! If it wasn't for you I would have never done this. **

**Okay now about the story. I changed the Pevensies' ages from 14, 13, 11 & 9 in Prince Caspian to 16, 15, 13 & 11. The train crash did happen but Peter, Edmund & Lucy were not on it. So all four Pevensies' are still in England. But Professor Digory Kirke, Polly Plummer, Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole did die in the crash. So the Pevensies are the only ones left in our world that have ever been to Narnia. **

**I really hope that you will review because this is my first fanfic and I would really like to know what you think. If you have any questions or advice please leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks for choosing my story. I hope you enjoy reading it. **

* * *

**Full Summary:**

All four Pevensies' get thrown back into a world they thought they would never see again. But is it still home? What happens when they see faces they knew to be dead? Will the Kings and Queens of old survive the adventure that none of them saw coming? Or will everything be lost to a power stronger than they could have ever imagined?

"Together we will stand. Divided we will perish."

* * *

**_Here We Go Again_.**

**Chapter one: I Will Never Go Back.**

**Peter's POV**

It had been ten years since I had last been to Narnia.

After we helped Prince Caspian claim his throne Aslan told Susan and me that we had learned all we could from Narnia and it was time to live in our own world. But my world was Narnia. After you spend 15 years ruling and fighting wars to save the kingdom and the people it becomes your home. Narnia will always be home.

But after about two years I realized that there was nothing I could do to change Aslan's mind so I might as well move on with my life. So I did. I made new friends, started dating, and just living.

So now when I was 25 years of age I was about to make the biggest decision of my life. Well, aside from making decisions for a whole nation that is. But what I was about to do would be the biggest thing that I had ever done with my personal life. I was about to ask the woman I loved to be my wife.

I was waiting for Jillian at the little café where we first met. Jillian was 23, a year younger than Susan.

_Susan. _I hadn't seen her for two years. No one had to my knowledge. After we got back ten years ago she started acting like it was all a game. We all tried to help her but she just wouldn't see reason. I guess it was too much to handle that she could never go back to Narnia.

I remember one time she actually screamed at Lucy and told her to never speak to her about _'that place'_ again. Lucy stayed up all night crying with me and Edmund there to comfort her. After that Lucy hardly ever talked to Susan again.

The last time I saw Susan it was Christmas two years ago. We were all at Mum and Dad's house.

Mum had planned this really nice Christmas Eve dinner and then we were all going to go to the church for midnight mass.

But apparently, Susan had other plans. She brought a date to dinner and didn't even tell anyone that she was bringing one. And then she left early claming that they had something to do with his family.

I didn't believe them though. I heard her and him talking outside before they came in and she told him not to worry they would get their time alone. She'd just say that they have to do something with his family. Then he said that his family is in America for the holidays. And she said that she knew that but her family didn't.

Mum was heartbroken because she didn't have all of her babies with her when it turned midnight. But that wasn't even the worse part of the evening.

At dinner Edmund and Lucy were talking quietly about how Mr. and Mrs. Beaver would always tell the story of when Narnia was created on Christmas Eve.

Well Susan heard them and after dinner when Mum and Dad were clearing the table and Susan's date went out for a smoke, she started telling them that they had no right to be talking about a make believe story at the dinner table on Christmas eve when it wasn't even real. She also said that we should all grow up and get our heads out of the clouds.

That's when I lost it. I told her that she didn't have a right to tell us what to believe in and if she didn't want to believe in the truth then that's fine, just don't tell us what to do.

Then she went in the kitchen, told Mum and Dad goodnight, and then walked out the door without another word.

That was the last time I saw my sister.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the bell ringing on the door to the café.

I looked up to see Jillian just coming through the door. She was more beautiful than the day I met her.

She was wearing a light green dress, not bright but pale and a brown knit sweater with only the first button done. She had her hair pulled back with just a few of her light brown curls framing her cream-colored face.

She smiled as she saw me.

She came over to me and I stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek. We sat down opposite each other and ordered a milkshake to share.

I fingered the ring that I had bought with all of my savings in my pocket.

"So how are you Peter?" she asked.

"I'm wonderful. How about you?" I replied.

"I'm quite good. Actually there is something I think we should talk about." she said.

"Oh, well there is something I wanted to talk to you about also." I responded.

"Well then by all means go ahead." she said with a smile. I loved that smile.

"Well I want to ask you something first." I began.

"Okay." she replied with a questioning look on her beautiful face.

I stood up and moved over to stand in front of her. Then I knelt down on one knee and took out the ring.

I held it up in front of her while I said, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Jillian?"

She just stared at the ring with her mouth open in shock for a while and then she finally looked up at me.

"Peter." she whispered. "I… this is so out of the blue." she then said.

"Well we have been together for two years now and I know that I wouldn't want to spend the rest my life with anyone else…So I figured there is no time like the present." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Peter, I can't." she said while looking down.

The huge smiles on my face quickly faded.

"What? Why not?" I asked in a hurry.

"Peter the thing I wanted to talk to you about was… I wanted to break it off. We're just not right for each other. I'm sorry." she said.

Then she got up and left me there on one knee holding a ring out to thin air.

_How could this happen? I thought we loved each other_ was all I could think.

I felt like someone had just pulled the rug out from under me. No wait. I felt like someone had just plunged a knife into my heart.

"Are you okay sir?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I slowly got up and turned around. The waitress had our milkshake and two spoons.

"I'll be fine." I said. But I wasn't sure if that was true. Then I turned to the door and started walking away.

"Aren't you going to drink your milkshake?" the waitress asked.

"No, no I'm not. You may have it if you like." I then threw some money on the table to pay for the milkshake and left the little café hopefully never to come back again.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! I will try to update soon. Please let me know what you think of how I did in a review. And also I would really like to know what your favorite part of the Chapter was. Thanks and God bless!_


	2. Some Lunatic

**A/N: Okay here is chapter two! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister IndianFeather1994, CherylHoneyBaby and QueenDollyDaydream. My reviewers. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter two: Some Lunatic**

**Edmund's POV**

I had been waiting for my brother to come back to our flat for two hours.

The day had been uneventful. Just like every other day of my life for the last six months.

But that day wasn't any ordinary day. No, on this particular day my brother was going to make the biggest mistake of his life.

And that's even counting the time when he declared his love for a faun at the ball celebrating Susan's eighteenth birthday. We were all appalled as he proceeded to get down on one knee and ask for his hand in marriage.

Yes, I said _'his'_. It was Mr. Tumnus and he was very disturbed by it all. We _all_ were. We had to intervene before Tumnus said 'yes' because I honestly think that he was too afraid to say 'no'. Peter was High King, after all.

Lucy had to explain to him and everyone else that Peter had drank to the point of deliria.

I will never let him live that one down.

But the present day was much worse. He wasn't drunk and he actually thought that he could spend the rest of his life with that Jillian girl.

Me, being the wise and _Just_ one, I knew better.

Jillian Watson was a lot of things...Faithful was not one of them.

I knew she had not been true to my brother, Peter. I had seen her with another man once.

I was out with my friend George. We were grabbing a bite to eat at this diner and she was there hanging all over some guy with black hair.

When I saw the guy's face I noticed that it was one of Susan's old boyfriends. The one she brought to Christmas Eve Dinner the last time we saw her.

Dick was his name if I recall correctly. Actually, now that I think about it, his name was very fitting.

I remember it all like it was yesterday…

******Flashback******

George and I were talking about our work when suddenly he stopped mid sentence. He was looking over my right shoulder.

"George? Are you okay?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Hey, isn't that your brother's girlfriend over there?" He asked as he nodded towards something behind me.

I casually looked over my shoulder and saw Jillian draped all over some guy with black hair. I turned back around and looked at George.

"Yes. That would be Jillian, Peter's girlfriend." I said.

"Well, do they have some kind of… I don't know, _agreement _where they can go out with other people?" he asked, trying to make it so we didn't know something that we weren't supposed to.

"I don't _think_ so." I said as I looked again to make sure what I had seen was really true.

"I'll be back." I said as I started to get up.

"Where are you going? You're not going to do something stupid are you?" He asked concerned.

But I knew that the only reason he was concerned was because he was afraid I would embarrass him.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything… _that_ improper." I said as I smirked. Then I walked over to where the backstabbing witch sat.

When I went in front of their table, I saw that I knew the guy she was with. It was Dick, one of Susan's many boyfriends.

But this particular boyfriend I had a big problem with. Dick left with my sister and after that night I never saw her again.

"Jillian, Dick Head. I mean Redd." I said as I nodded towards them. His name was Dick Redd. I knew that from the start. But it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "I meant Redd." I said again, with a smirk as I looked at him. _No I didn't._ I thought with amusement.

Jillian looked up and when she saw that it was me her eyes widened.

"Edmund. What are you doing here? Wait. You know Dick?" she said in a rush.

"Yes actually I do. He used to date Susan. How is Susan, Dick?" I asked while never taking my eyes off of him. I'm sure he couldn't tell, but every time I said his name, I meant it as an insult.

"Um well, I haven't actually talked to her in a while. But the last I heard she was in London." he said. "So how do you know Jillian?" he then asked as an afterthought.

"Oh well she and Susan used to be friends and she _is _dating my brother." I said while looking at Jillian. The look she gave me was awful. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"You are dating someone else?" Dick asked her.

"Well…I don't know if I would call it _dating._ I mean yes we do spend time together but…"she stopped when she realized that he wasn't buying any of it. "We see each other from time to time…on occasion." she said nonchalantly.

"Oh yes, like last night and the night before that… And the night before that. And every night for the last year and a half. And there was that time when the two of you went dancing and stayed out all night. Leaving me, at the flat, worried to death. But I digress. Oh and we can't forget the time when you two said that you loved each other on new years." I said.

"New years? You told me that you couldn't celebrate with me because you had to take care of your sick Grandmother." Dick said as he looked at Jillian.

"I…" She started to say but I interrupted her.

"And lets not forget that you two talked about what you are going to name your children. Henry? I believe it was? I personally like Edmund." I said as I looked at her. She was glaring at me. "Oh, no? Well it's your child." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Henry? That is what _we _were going to name _our_ son!" Dick said as he stood up.

"Look, I am dating Peter but, it will never work out." she said as she tried to calm him down.

"Well is that what you would've said to Peter if he had found out about me?" he then asked.

"I…well…ugh Edmund why must you ruin everything?" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I mess up your little date?" I asked.

"Edmund just LEAVE!" she yelled.

"Fine. I didn't know you were so touchy. Geez." I said as I walked back to my table.

George was just looking at me and shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He said.

"Well I did say that I wouldn't do anything _that_ improper." I said as I sat back down.

******End of Flashback******

I never told Peter about that day. He would have never believed me anyway.

And If I did tell him it would of ruined our relationship.

So the only thing I could hope for was that Jillian said 'no' to his proposal.

Earlier that day we had gotten a letter from Lucy. So I decided that while I was waiting for Peter, I would read it.

I went to the coffee table and picked up the letter, sat down in one of the chairs and opened it.

The letter read:

_

* * *

_

Dear Peter and Edmund, I hope that you are doing well and that this letter finds you in good health.

_America is splendid! __I am living in Chicago, Illinois in an apartment with a girl i met named Sally. _

_Yesterday, we went to this expensive restaurant and I had the best steak I have ever had. It was wonderful! Oh, and last week we went horseback riding! It reminded me of when we were in Narnia. Of course these horses couldn't talk. _

_Sally is so fun. The other day she took me to get my hair done. I had it curled. I wish you could see it. __Next week we are going up to Wisconsin to shop. I can't wait. I really want to get a few new things. _

_I have to cut this letter short. We need to leave so we can go to the movies. _

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_I love you both. _

_Your little sister, _

_Lucy _

* * *

_Well it looks as if her life is doing really well in America. _I thought to myself as I put the letter down.

When she first said that she wanted to travel I thought she was joking. But she wasn't.

At first she went around England but then she said that she wanted to explore America. So Mum and Dad told her that she could if she wanted.

Peter and I didn't think it was a very good idea to be letting her go out in the world alone but once Mum and Dad said it was okay, there was no stopping her.

I was brought out of my thoughts of Lucy when the door opened.

I looked up to see Peter just coming in the door.

"How did it go?" I asked even though I knew the answer as soon as I looked at my brothers face.

"She said 'no'." he said with his head down.

"I'm sorry Pete. I know that you really loved her." I said as I got up, walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ed." he said as he looked up at me. "Would you mind going out for a while? I would like to be alone so I can think." he then asked me.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Do you need anything before I go?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." he said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a hour or so." I said as I went to the door.

Once I was out of our flat I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad that she said 'no' to him. She was _not_ the right person for my brother. I just hope that she didn't break his heart badly.

Since I had to be out of our flat for a while I thought that I would just walk around. So that's what I did.

I started walking and nothing interesting happened until I was coming back towards our flat.

That's when I saw her.

Jillian was walking down the walkway with a guy.

Not four hours after rejecting my brother, she was already out with someone else. Not that I wanted her to say 'yes' to my brother-because I didn't-but it was the principle of the matter.

So I did the only thing I could do. I went over to them.

When she saw me coming she started trying to get the man to change direction so they wouldn't run into me.

But I was too quick. I ran over to them with no plan in mind. I was just going to wing this one.

"Jillian darling. Where have you been?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

"Edmund? What are you doing?" she asked me.

"You'll have to excuse her. Ever since she got hit by that car six months ago she hasn't been able to remember some things." I said to the guy with her. "Come on darling. Let's go home. Little Henry is worried sick about his Mummy." I said to her as I started dragging her away with me.

"Edmund? What are you talking about? I don't know what he's talking about!" She yelled back to her 'friend'. But he just stood there, believing every lie I had just dramatically told. I almost felt sorry for the poor chap.

"Look, I know that you rejected my brother today. And I would just like to say congratulations." I said after we were out of ear shot.

"Yes I did say 'no' to Peter. And why are you congratulating me?" she asked me in annoyance.

"Because you just passed up on what is probably the best guy you will ever have a chance with." I said. "Now go on back to what's his name and tell him I'm just some lunatic that you've never seen before in your life, who just randomly knew your name...and rot like that." I said as I walked away.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter two! Please leave a review if you are reading this. I would really like to know what you think. _

_Thanks for reading and God bless!_


	3. Fish and Chips

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. **

**Thanks to IndianFeather1994, CherylHoneyBaby, QueenDollyDaydream and Feste the Fool for reviewing the second chapter! You guys are great! And thank you to LucyOfNarnia for reviewing the first chapter. **

**If anyone else is reading this I would really appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you think! **

**Here is the third chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fish and Chips**

**Lucy's POV**

I had been in Chicago for almost three months.

Every day was like a new adventure. Some days good, some not so good.

Well, actually most of them were not so good.

But that's what you get when you live in an alleyway.

I was thinking back to the letter I sent to Edmund and Peter while I tried to go to sleep, which is a hard thing to do when you aren't in a bed, with a pillow and a blanket. But I made the best I could out of what I had. I know I should've probably told them about my living situation but I just couldn't. They would think I was a failure or weak.

That is why in every letter I sent them, I lied. They didn't think it was a good idea in the first place for me to travel and if they found out that I was homeless then they would always hold it over my head so I wouldn't be able to do anything on my own ever again. So a lie-or many lies-was the price I paid to keep my freedom.

I just wanted to get away from Finchley. Away from the memories of The Professor, Miss Polly, Eustace and Jill's deaths.

We were supposed to be on the train also. But Susan fell down two flights of stairs so we had to go to the hospital and be the 'good supportive family' that we were.

I personally didn't think it was fair because when I had a bad case of the flu she didn't have to come to the hospital to see me so why should I have to go see her?

We were supposed to go get the rings and help Eustace and Jill get back to Narnia. But we didn't get to go and they died in a train crash.

The worst part is that it was all a lie. Susan didn't fall down two flights of stairs. Well she did, but it was no accident.

I think she was pushed down by one of her boyfriends. But I never told Edmund or Peter. They would go all 'overprotective' on her and then she would never open up and tell us if she needed help.

Well, tell _me_ if she needed help. She would never tell Peter or Edmund. Just like I would never tell them that I was homeless.

Admitting defeat would only earn us a 'We told you so.' so, therefore, we never admit defeat.

I remember the last time I saw Susan…

******Flashback******

I was in London. Mum and Dad had given me the 'okay' to travel.

Peter and Edmund almost had a fit when I told them. Well, actually they started laughing. I suppose they thought I was joking. Then, when they finally figured out I was serious about it, they had the aforementioned fit.

You would think that two grown men-_Kings _at that-would be able to handle their little sister traveling but _noooo_. They just wouldn't hear of it. The _'Magnificent'_ and _'Just'_ weren't as mighty as they thought.

But eventually I was able to convince them that I would be okay and that I would write them every chance I got. I think they were still having a hard time accepting it but they couldn't stop me. And that is what got to them the most.

I was sitting at a little booth in a restaurant. I was looking over the menu when the waitress came.

When I looked up at her I was shocked to see my older sister in a uniform with a pad and pencil in hand. She hadn't noticed that I, her little sister, Lucy Pevensie, was her customer.

When she looked down to see why I was taking so long to order, her big blue eyes almost popped right out of her head...Which...was quite a sight to see, I might add. I hadn't seen that look on her face since she witnessed Mr. Beaver speak for the first time...or, you know, when Peter proposed to Mr. Tumnus at her eighteenth birthday ball. Talk about shocking...more like scary.

"Lucy?" she asked in a whisper.

"Susan." I replied back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down across from me.

"I'm just traveling a little. What are you doing here?" I then asked.

"I'm living near here. Why are you traveling?" she asked quickly as she put her pad and pencil down. I couldn't help but notice that she was trying to avoid any further conversation about her current life situation.

"Oh I just wanted to see what it would be like to live life on my own." I said. "So how are you Sue?" I asked. I wanted to see how far she would let me go before pushing me away.

I was still mad at her for the way she had treated me and the way she'd refused to believe in Narnia but I still had to be civil. She is my sister after all.

"I'm fine. How are you doing Lu?" she then asked.

I guess she decided that she should be civil also. But I couldn't shake the feeling that she was just trying to hide something from me.

"I'm doing well. I'm thinking about going to America sometime if Mum and Dad say its okay." I replied.

"That's good. How are Ed and Peter?" she asked. Yes, she was definitely hiding something. She would have _never_ asked about them otherwise.

"The last I heard they were good. They are sharing a flat together. They couldn't take living with Mum and Dad anymore I suppose." I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Well I better get back to work. What would you like?" she asked as she got up to take my order.

"I'll have a water please." I said with a sigh.

"And to eat?" she asked as she wrote on her pad of paper.

"Fish and chips." I said as I handed her the menu.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drink." she said as she jotted my order down.

_I can't believe that Susan is here in London at the same time I am._ I thought as I waited for her to return.

When she came back with my water, I noticed that she had bruises on her wrists. Just like the ones that she had before she _'fell'_ down those two flights of stairs.

After I was done I went to pay the bill.

"Do you know when Susan's shift ends? We are friends and I want to surprise her and take her somewhere after she gets off." I lied smoothly to the cashier. I suppose that was the first of many.

"I think she gets off in about thirty minutes." she replied.

"Thank you so much." I said with a smile.

After the bill was taken care of I went outside of the restaurant to wait for Susan. I was determined to make her see reason. She had to stop picking such bad people to spend her time with.

When Susan came out she was very surprised to see me.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked as she looked around as if to make sure that someone wasn't there.

_Odd. _I thought.

"I just wanted to spend a little more time with my sister." I lied again. I didn't want to spend time with her. I didn't even want to be there, waiting for her, outside of the diner. But that's what a good sister would do and I was a good sister. _'Was' _being the key word.

_I am getting really good at that._ I thought in regards to my second lie of the day.

"Oh. Well look Lu, I really can't right-"

"Susan!" someone cut her off.

I looked over at the person that had interrupted her and I saw a very handsome young man. He had to be about Peter's age. While he was handsome, something about him didn't feel right to me. Something was wrong and I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Bradley." Susan said as she glanced at me and then back to him.

"Who is this?" The man named Bradley asked as he gestured towards me.

"This is Lucy a friend of mine." Susan said.

I couldn't help but notice that she didn't say I was her sister.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hello," he replied, barely sparing me a glance. "Susan you know I don't like you spending time with 'friends'." he then said.

"I know and I'm sorry it's just-"

Before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her towards him and whispered something right next to her ear. I didn't catch what he said but from the look on Susan's face it couldn't have been anything good.

It was exactly what I had thought. She was in another abusive relationship.

"Look, just let me tell her goodbye and then I won't spend any time with her. I promise." She whispered to him.

"Fine." he grunted.

In the short time that it took for Susan to walk over to me I had made up my mind.

"Look, Lucy-"

"No Susan." I interrupted. That was happening a lot to her. "I know what is going on here." I whispered.

"Oh really Lu? Well what exactly do you think is going on?" she asked also in a whisper. Her eyes were begging me not to say it. But I had never been one to show much mercy. I wasn't the 'Just' one...Or the 'Gentle'. 'Magnificent'?...Maybe. But I was the 'Valiant'. And if I hadn't already, I was about to earn that title.

"First of all I don't think. I _know._ Listen, I know that he isn't a good man and that he doesn't deserve you." I said. I was trying to make it sound as nice as possible. "I also know that this isn't the first time that you have been in a relationship like this."

When I said that her eyes widened, telling me that everything-although I had known it already-was true. All of my suspicions, correct.

"Look Susan, just go get rid of him and then we can talk and find out what has been happening in our lives since we last saw each other." I said with a smile.

"No Lucy. I love him and I am staying with him." she said in a low whisper.

"What? Susan this is just like the time with Rabadash!" I said, my tone a little higher.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said for what seemed like the thousandth time in my life.

"Susan will you please STOP with the 'I don't believe in Narnia' bit? I know that you know exactly what I am talking about! You lived it!" I said harshly.

"Lucy I never lived any of that. It was just a game we played! Why won't you, Edmund and Peter all just grow up!" She yelled.

_So much for being civil. _I thought. "We aren't the ones who need to grow up Susan!" I yelled back.

"Oh for crying out loud. It was a GAME! It wasn't real. Get over it." she said as she started to turn away.

"It wasn't a game and you know it." I said as I grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "I know that Queen Susan the Gentle is in there somewhere." I whispered as I looked her in the eyes. When she heard her title she flinched.

"Goodbye Lucy." She said as she walked away.

I just stood there while I watched her and Bradley walk down the street.

"Goodbye Sue." I whispered.

******End of Flashback******

I never told Edmund or Peter. Of course I didn't tell them a lot of things.

It isn't as if they could have done something about it. It would only worry them.

I looked up when I heard something entering the alleyway. I grabbed the knife that I kept with me just in case I needed it for protection but I was relieved when I saw that it was only Xavier.

Xavier was a dog. I liked to call him my dog. I did name him after all.

He was sandy in color and really shaggy. Every night he would come to keep me warm and protect me. If he wasn't there I couldn't go to sleep.

"Hey boy." I said as I petted him on the head.

"Have you had a good day?" I asked. I knew that he wouldn't answer me but it was just nice to talk to someone.

Then I laid down and he followed suit.

As I laid there stroking Xavier, I knew that one day Susan would see reason.

I just knew it.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks and God bless!_


	4. Not again

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! Life is just hectic sometimes. _

_This chapter is dedicated to my Sister IndianFeather1994. Without her this chapter would not be here. I knew what I wanted to do with Susan but I wasn't sure how to do it. So thank you Sis! _

_Okay so I have some bad news. I'm having jaw surgery Wednesday morning. So it will probably be a while before I update again. That is unless the pain meds I'm on work really well. lol But don't worry, I will update. I just don't know when. _

_**Warning: **__This chapter has some strong language and violence in it, but it had to be done to establish a certain character's personality. So be warned. _

_Okay! Here is chapter four! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter four: Not again**

**Susan's POV**

"HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He shouted as he threw the news paper down on the ground.

"I'm sorry Bradley." I whimpered.

"Oh do shut up, you bitch." He said harshly as he started pacing. That was never a good sign.

"Yes Bradley." I said as I looked down.

"Didn't I say shut up?" he yelled as he spun around to face me.

I nodded and backed up a little trying to put some distance between us. I knew he wouldn't like what I told him but I didn't think he would be _this_ upset.

"I thought you loved me, Susan." he said as he started pacing again.

"I...I do love you, Bradley. More than-"

"Don't talk while I'm speaking!" he snapped as he stopped to glare at me. He looked disgusted with me. Like I had done the most despicable thing ever.

"How stupid are you?" he asked as he began pacing again.

I flinched at his question and a tear ran down my face.

"Did you plan this?" he then asked as he came to a stop and looked at me with disgust once again.

I was too afraid to answer.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled as he came toward me.

"I'm sorry Bradley." I said quickly.

"Quit apologizing, you bitch!" he shouted without warning, as he slammed me up against the wall. I let out a small shriek and then gasped for air. I could already feel the bruise forming on my back as he spoke.

"Now, let's try this again. Did. You. Plan. This?" he asked in a quiet yet deadly voice.

All I could do was shake my head as tears fell freely down my face.

Then he grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall hitting my back once again. My heart was racing and I thought for sure that he would kill me.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting, he let go of me and backed away. I slid down the wall to the floor touching my throat with a shaky hand and started sobbing.

I didn't think he would take it this bad. Then he started moving for the door.

"Bradley." I whispered through my sobbing.

"I have better things to do than to waste anymore of my time with you." He said as he looked down at me as if I was nothing.

"Bra-Bradley… N-no!" I said as I crawled across the floor to get to him. Then I got to my feet and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

He looked at me as if I wasn't good enough to even touch him. Then without warning, he backhanded me.

I stumbled back holding my face.

"This has been long overdue." He said in a sigh as he picked up the news paper he dropped.

"Wha-what?" I asked in a hoarse voice, still touching the side of my face.

"You know your friend, Linda?" he asked as I looked up at him slowly, and nodded.

"Well she and I have gotten rather close lately and I've been thinking for a while now that I should move into her flat. I'm afraid I've grown tired of you Susan." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Bradley-"

"Goodbye Susan." he said as he opened the door.

He was halfway out the door when he suddenly turned around. "Oh, and don't worry about my things, I'll send Linda to retrieve them for me." then he walked out the door and left me standing in the middle of the room sobbing.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew I would be able to keep the flat because I was the one paying the bills. But I didn't like the idea of being alone.

When I was alone and didn't have anything to distract me, I would think about home.

Not Finchley but my real home. I would think about Narnia. And I hated thinking about Narnia and how I would never be able to go home again.

That's why I started pretending that it was 'just a game' so my siblings would stop talking about it with me. I just couldn't take it. All the reminiscing about something I could never have again.

It about killed me when I ran in to Lucy and she started talking about Narnia not too long ago.

I dreamt about it that night. It was the most wonderful and horrible dream I have ever had.

Wonderful because it was home and beautiful.

Horrible because I could never go back and it just reminded me of that fact.

I decided that if I was going to sob my heart out I might as well sit down. So I sat down on the couch.

I was going to read the news paper to take my mind off things when I realized that _'he'_ took it with him.

Which meant I didn't have anything to read because Bradley believed that the only reading material that should be in a house is the news paper. I don't know where he got that from but I went with it.

I quickly learned that whatever Bradley said was to be listened to and obeyed. Unless I wanted to get hit.

I got up to go call one of my friends but then I realized that all of the friends I had, Bradley had allowed me to have because he liked them.

Which probably meant that he was 'getting rather close' to all of them. Which meant I had no one to call.

I might call Lucy if I knew her number and we hadn't of had a falling out the last time I saw her. But then I would have to tell her everything.

And I wasn't about to do that. Even if she knocked on my door this very second-

_Knock, knock, knock_.

My head snapped up at the sound of someone knocking on my door.

_That was strange._ I thought.

I got up and went to the mirror hanging on the wall to make sure I looked presentable.

I wasn't a pretty sight but it would have to do.

The bruise on my cheek was forming but it wasn't that noticeable yet. My eyes and nose were red and puffy but I could just say I was watching a really sad movie.

So I went to answer the door.

While walking to the door I noticed that my rib was hurting really badly. It was broken two weeks ago and was healing nicely but I guess getting slammed up against the wall re-broke it.

_Great. Just great._ I thought as I opened the door.

There, to my astonishment, stood Linda Stanley.

"Hello Susan." she said as politely as possible for her. "I'm here to get Bradley's things." she said as she looked at me with contempt.

"Of course. Come in." I said as I stepped out of the way.

"I knew he would come to me sooner or later I just didn't expect it to be this soon." Linda said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes, well I didn't expect this either." I said.

"So what did you do? He said you did something but wouldn't tell me what." she siad as she crossed her legs.

"I didn't do anything." I said with an edge to my voice.

"You had to of done something dear. You always muck things up."

That was the last straw. I had been though too much tonight.

"Linda just go get his things and leave." I said as a crossed my arms.

"Oh no dear. I couldn't go though your belongings. Why don't you go pack his things and I'll wait here. Then I'll take them back to my flat." She said as she examined her fingernails.

She's here to get Bradley's things. And wants me to pack them for her no less. Well she can't have them. I paid for them. So technically they are mine.

"Get out Linda." I said as I opened the door.

The look on her face was priceless. She came from a wealthy family and wasn't accustomed to hearing the word 'no' or being told to leave that often, if ever.

"Excuse me?" she said as she unfolded her legs.

"Get out. If Bradley wanted his things then he shouldn't have left without them. And even if I were going to let you get them I would not pack them up for you. But that doesn't matter because you aren't getting them." I said as I motioned towards the door.

"But there his things! You can't just keep them from him!" she said as she stood up.

"I bought them and they are in the flat that I pay for. Therefore they are really _my_ things and I can do whatever I want with them. Now please leave and don't ever come back." I said as I grabbed her arm and forced her out the door.

"But Sus-"

"Goodbye." I said as I slammed the door in her face and locked it.

That was the first thing I had done for myself in over a year. And it felt good.

I decided that I needed a good hot bath to relax my muscles. So I went into the bathroom and started filling up the tub.

I got undressed slowly because of my broken rib. When I was completely undressed I looked at my back in the mirror.

The bruise was awful. Then I turned around and looked at my face. My right cheek was becoming a slight purple.

I would have to cover that up nicely before I went to work the next day.

But I could do that easily. Practice makes perfect after all.

I got into the bath slowly. Letting the hot water wash away everything that was bothering me.

I just laid in the water for thirty minutes. Then I washed my hair and got out.

I dried myself off and put my nightgown on. It was a creamed color with thin straps and went to a little above my knees.

It was my only silk nightgown. Lucy gave it to me for Christmas one year. It was the nicest gift I had ever gotten in this world.

I left the bathroom and then went into the bedroom. I sat down at my vanity and started brushing my hair.

While I was doing that I started to think about what I was going to do with Bradley's things.

I wasn't going to let him have them so I needed to get rid of them.

I got up and went to the closet. I got all of his clothes and threw them on the floor.

After I got all of his belongings, I took them into the den. I went over to the fire place and lit a fire.

I had burned all of his possessions expect for one.

His fur coat.

I was never allowed to even touch it. So I put it on. It was a nice coat. Reminded me of the ones that were in the wardrobe.

I couldn't burn that coat. I knew that much.

I put the coat down and went to get my robe. After I put my robe on I went outside and down the street a little.

I knew Ralf could use this coat when it became winter.

Ralf was a sweet homeless man. He was always so kind to me.

I found him right where he always was around this time. Sitting in an ally way.

When he saw me coming he stood up. I smiled and handed him the coat.

"Isn't this Bradley's miss Susan?" he asked as he looked at the coat that he was now holding.

"It was. But now it is your's." I said as I started to turn around.

"But won't he be missing it?" he asked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter. I'm never going to see him again. And besides, I know you could use it." I said with a smile.

"Well thank you miss Susan. And I have to say that I'm glad that he won't be in your life anymore. You deserve much better." he said as he sat back down.

"Thank you Ralf." I said with a wave.

"No, thank you!" He said as he waved back.

I went back to my flat and to the bedroom. I disrobed and sat on the bed.

I leaned forward and put my face in my hands.

I had cried all my tears, but I couldn't stop a small dry sob from escaping my lips as I thought about my life. What was I going to do without Bradley? Sadly, I wasn't sure if I could make it without him.

Then I felt a cool breeze pass by. I gasped at the sudden gentle wind as it blew my long hair to the right of me. I quickly uncovered my eyes and looked to see if the window was open, but the window wasn't there.

I looked around quickly and saw tall trees surrounding me. I was now on a cool, damp ground.

I could only think one thing.

_Oh no, not this...not again._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review. It might help me recover! ;) God Bless._


End file.
